Dans ton regard il y a
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Il y a, remarque Tili par une journée trop chaude à Alola, quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de Gladio. Ça ressemble à de la tristesse, mais il sait que ce n'en est pas, car Gladio est quelqu'un de fort. Gladio est quelqu'un qu'on ne peut briser si facilement. • Tili/Gladio - Haudion - Cuteboneshipping - whatever


**/!\ Risques de spoils si vous n'avez pas fini le jeu /!\**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon ne m'appartient malheureusement pas.

 **Personnages:** Tili, Gladio, et un peu de Moon et de Vicky. Lillie est aussi très souvent mentionnée. (I love her so much)

 **NdA:** Hey ! Je fais finalement mes premiers pas dans le fandom Pokémon, avec un OS sur l'un de mes OTPs. Je l'ai écrit assez rapidement (au lieu de réviser pour le bac, someone save me), et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Dans ton regard il y a**

* * *

Il y a, remarque Tili par une journée trop chaude à Alola, quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de Gladio. Gladio a ces grands yeux verts, si similaires à ceux de Lillie et pourtant si différents, parce que ceux-là vous lancent des éclairs au lieu de vous couvrir de bienveillance. Ces yeux-là, Tili se surprend souvent à y penser lorsqu'il n'est pas occupé à manger des malasadas ou à défier Moon au sommet de la Ligue Pokémon. Ces yeux-là ont toujours brillé de haine, mais maintenant, Tili peut y voir quelque chose de bien différent. Ça ressemble à de la tristesse, mais il sait que ce n'en est pas. Gladio, malgré ses sautes d'humeur très fréquentes, n'est pas le genre de personnes à se laisser dévorer par le chagrin et le désespoir. Gladio est quelqu'un de fort, a toujours pensé Tili. Gladio est quelqu'un qu'on ne peut briser si facilement.

Son regard s'attarde sur la silhouette qui lui fait face. Peut-être un peu trop, parce que Moon lui lance un regard interrogateur. (Il l'ignore.) D'énormes cernes se dessinent sous les yeux de Gladio, si creuses qu'elles ressembleraient presque aux griffures d'un Pokémon. Ses cheveux sont encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'accoutumée : sa frange d'ordinaire parfaitement ajustée au-dessus de son œil droit est allée se nicher derrière son oreille, là où elle n'obstruera pas sa vue. (Tili réalise que c'est la première fois qu'il voit nettement ses deux yeux.) Vicky lui a déjà avoué il y a un moment déjà que c'est son Silvallié qui est responsable de ses vêtements déchirés, mais le petit fils de Pectorius trouve que ce jean qu'il porte, trop troué pour que ce soit volontaire, lui va bien.

L'expression de Gladio, elle, reste impassible. (Parce que Gladio ne sourit que lorsqu'il est seul avec Lillie ou Moon.) Tili se demande si elle changera s'il reçoit l'attaque Torgnoles de plein fouet, si le bâtiment derrière lui s'écroule, si une météorite s'écrase à ses pieds.

Sans doute pas.

L'expression de Gladio ne change que lorsque Tili ouvre la bouche, comme si un simple mot de sa part suffit à l'irriter. Tili aimerait justement dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse le faire quitter son masque de glace, mais l'étrange lueur dans son regard lui dit que ce n'est pas le moment.

Moon et le frère de Lillie ne font qu'échanger des banalités. Tili se demande ce qu'il fait là s'il n'est pas autorisé à parler.

– Moon, coupe-t-il la jeune fille au beau milieu d'une phrase. On se retrouve au jardin de Mele-Mele tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesce silencieusement, mais son regard se fait de plus en plus insistant. Il l'ignore, à nouveau. Au lieu de ça, il se concentre sur le vert des yeux de Gladio, il y plonge de tout son être, cherche la signification de la lueur qui s'y reflète. Il manque de s'y noyer. N'y trouve pourtant rien. Alors il se contente de profiter du peu d'attention que lui accorde le frère de Lillie. (Cela arrive si peu souvent qu'il en rit intérieurement.)

Il quitte Ekaeka d'un pas rapide, sans pour autant se mettre à courir, pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il fuit. Mais il fuit, c'est évident pour tout le monde ; il fuit de toutes ses forces cet être insaisissable dont il cherche à se rapprocher depuis trop longtemps déjà, dont il ne réussit pas à briser les barrières.

Gladio et lui ne sont visiblement pas faits pour s'entendre.

Lorsqu'il arrive finalement au jardin de Mele-Mele, un soupir de soulagement lui échappe. Il a enfin réussi à fuir les bruits de la ville qui lui plaisent d'ordinaire tant, pour retrouver les gazouillements des Plumeline sauvages dans leur habitat naturel. Des pétales de fleurs virevoltent dans les airs par milliers, emportés loin de ces lieux par le vent chaud d'Alola. Malgré la beauté du paysage, cet endroit n'est que très peu fréquenté par les habitants de Mele-Mele. Tili et Moon ont décidé, il y a moins d'une semaine, qu'il leur ferait office de base secrète. Quand Moon se munit de son Poké Scope et prend des photos pour son blog, Tili, lui, se contente d'observer du coin de l'œil les couples qui viennent se poser là à la recherche de sérénité avec une pointe d'attendrissement.

(Peut-être qu'il les envie. Peut-être qu'il s'imagine à leur place. Il ne sait pas.)

Un Chlorobulle sauvage vient se frotter contre sa jambe, ce qui suffit à l'arracher à ses noires pensées. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres, malgré l'amertume dans son regard.

 _Si seulement les humains pouvaient se montrer aussi affectueux que certains Pokémon._

Il a peut-être quelque chose pour remercier ce petit bonhomme de lui avoir remonté le moral. De peur de l'effrayer, il n'effectue aucun mouvement brusque et plonge avec lenteur la main dans son sac à dos à la recherche de sa boîte de Poké Fèves. Lorsqu'il la trouve finalement, les yeux du petit Pokémon se mettent à briller d'émerveillement.

– Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gourmand, hein ? rit Tili.

Il sent qu'il aura du mal à se séparer de ce Pokémon, mais il ne peut pas le capturer et le garder dans son équipe. Ce Pokémon n'est pas un Pokémon de dresseurs.

– Hé. Tu devrais y aller, petit.

Celui-ci émet un petit râle de protestation, mais sous le regard insistant du petit-fils de Pectorius, il finit par céder et s'éloigner de lui, sans pour autant le quitter du regard. Tili se contente de sourire, comme il le fait toujours dans ce genre de situations. Lorsqu'il perd un combat contre Moon ou se prend un rejet de Gladio, par exemple.

C'est fou, comme son monde tourne autour de Gladio.

– Je ne te savais pas si courageux, fait une voix derrière lui.

Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître Moon. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres à nouveau. Lorsque celle-ci arrive à son niveau, il constate qu'elle tient son Poké Scope et qu'elle essaye à tout prix de prendre un cliché parfait d'un Bombydou sauvage qui virevolte autour d'elle avec excitation. Étrangement, son sempiternel bonnet en coton ne trône pas sur sa tête ; elle est si tête en l'air qu'elle ne s'en est probablement pas aperçue.

– Il y a quelques mois encore, tu l'aurais capturé sans hésiter, enchaîne-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence, ce qui fait sursauter son ami.

– Les gens évoluent, Moon.

– Peut-être trop vite. Ils nous laissent à peine le temps de nous habituer à leur présence qu'ils disparaissent, comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

– Tu parles de Lillie ?

Les yeux de Moon quittent le Poké Scope et viennent se poser sur lui. Tili croit distinguer quelque chose danser dans ce gris presque noir, mais ce n'est peut-être que son imagination. Ça ressemble un peu à de la tristesse, mais ce n'en est pas, ça ne peut pas en être ; Moon est un monstre de glace dont l'expression restera _toujours_ figée en un sourire. (Une espèce de Gladio souriant.)

Pourtant, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit, les larmes se mettent à rouler sur les joues de son amie. Il la regarde, impuissant, porter la main à ses yeux pour vérifier si ses yeux sont bien mouillés, si elle ne rêve pas. Il ne ressent pas de peine pour elle, mais juste un soulagement sans nom de réaliser qu'elle est bien humaine. Sans même avoir conscience de ses actes, il se lève et la serre dans ses bras, si fort qu'il pourrait presque l'étouffer. (Mais Moon n'est pas qu'une simple poupée de porcelaine ; il en a eu la confirmation de nombreuses fois.)

– Elle aurait pu… Elle aurait pu me prévenir, et, et, je l'aurais accompagnée, bredouille la jeune fille. Je l'aurais protégée ! Mais maintenant, maintenant, elle n'a même pas Doudou avec elle et-

– Moon, l'interrompt Tili. Moon, regarde-moi.

Le regard désemparé de Moon plonge dans le sien, s'y accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Tili tente tant bien que mal de lui offrir le soutien dont elle a besoin. Pourtant, il peine à soutenir ce regard empli de chagrin.

C'est alors qu'il remarque, en y faisant bien attention, cette lueur qui danse dans ses yeux. Cette lueur si familière.

Si semblable à celle de Gladio.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulent, inlassablement, et Tili ne sait toujours pas comment aborder avec Moon le sujet de Gladio sans lui rappeler le triste souvenir de Lillie. C'est impossible, en fait, parce qu'il est obligé de l'évoquer, de prononcer son _nom_. Il se demande si, en fait, Moon ne voit pas Lillie partout où elle va. Pense-t-elle à sa chevelure blonde lorsqu'elle observe les pétales jaunes du jardin de Mele-Mele virevolter autour d'elle ; au vert de ses yeux lorsqu'elle pense aux hautes herbes, aux arbres ou aux Pokémon Plante ?

C'est le cas pour Tili. Sauf que ce n'est pas Lillie qu'il voit, mais Gladio.

Il n'a pas encore l'habitude de l'irruption de Gladio dans sa vie, qui lui ne se rend pas compte des dégâts qu'il laisse derrière lui. Il n'en a pas encore l'habitude, et pourtant, il fait de son mieux pour le mettre dans un coin de son esprit où il ne viendra pas interrompre le flot de ses pensées à tout bout de champ. Pourtant, ses efforts restent inutiles. Mais Tili est bien du genre à faire sans cesse des efforts qui n'aboutissent à rien ; lorsqu'il entraîne ses Pokémon pour vaincre Moon, par exemple.

Une matinée d'hiver pourtant trop chaude, il prend une décision importante. S'il ne peut pas demander de détails à Moon, il trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre pour le renseigner. Mais qui, hormis le jeune Maître de la Ligue, peut bien être proche de ce monstre de glace qu'est le nouveau président de la Fondation Æther ?

La réponse lui paraît si évidente qu'il se demande comment il a pu ne pas y penser avant.

Vicky.

Vicky, évidemment.

Il ne connait pas vraiment la sous-directrice de la Fondation Æther, mais il sait qu'elle lui sera d'une grande utilité s'il veut avoir des réponses à ses questions. Moon dit souvent d'elle qu'elle est une femme aimable et chaleureuse, et qu'il y a quelque chose de réconfortant dans son côté maternel. Il n'aura sans doute aucun mal à lui parler.

À peine a-t-il pris sa décision qu'il enfile sa combinaison et utilise son Appel-Monture pour appeler un Dracaufeu. Il aurait toutefois préféré ne pas avoir à monter à dos de Pokémon. (Même s'il n'a jamais eu le vertige, il a toujours trouvé ça particulièrement inconfortable.)

Entrer dans la Fondation Æther n'est pas bien compliqué, puisque n'importe qui y est autorisé d'accès. Il salue allègrement les quelques employés qu'il croise sur son chemin, évite soigneusement le regard de Saubohne lorsqu'il se dirige vers l'ascenseur et prie tout son cœur pour ne pas tomber sur Gladio pendant son escapade. Il réussit finalement à rejoindre les sous-sols sans trop de difficultés, après avoir répondu évasivement aux questions d'un employé trop curieux.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappe lorsqu'il tombe sur Vicky en ouvrant la porte du Laboratoire Secret B. Elle se retourne vers lui, et il remarque qu'elle a toujours ce regard chaleureux qui la caractérise si bien. Sitôt qu'elle croise le sien, une lueur inquiète s'y allume.

– Tili ? Tout va bien ?

« Non. », veut-il répondre. « Non, rien ne va. L'une de mes meilleures amies est Maître Pokémon et, malgré tous mes efforts, je suis incapable de la vaincre. Sa petite-amie est partie en voyage pour des années, et le grand-frère de cette dite-petite-amie (dont je suis amoureux) se laisse dépérir. »

Aucun de ces mots ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

– Tout va bien, se contente-t-il de dire.

Un énorme sourire vient appuyer ses dires. Le genre de sourire qui suffit à convaincre n'importe qui qui ne soit pas Moon. Au vu du soulagement qui se reflète dans les yeux de Vicky, son stratagème a l'air d'avoir marché.

– Je voudrais juste… prendre de vos nouvelles. Comment se porte la Fondation Æther avec le président Gladio ?

– Qui essayes-tu de berner ?

C'est une voix masculine qui lui répond, une voix que Tili reconnaitrait entre mille. Le petit-fils de Pectorius sent son rythme cardiaque augmenter, mais il n'ose pas se retourner ; cela signifierait affronter le regard antipathique de Gladio, et il ne se sent pas près pour ça. Au lieu de ça, il s'accroche de toutes ses forces au sourire se voulant rassurant de Vicky. (Même si ce sourire est un peu comme une bouée de sauvetage jetée trop loin, là où il ne pourra jamais l'atteindre.)

– C'est Saubohne qui m'a prévenu de ton arrivée, croit bon de préciser Gladio.

Tili n'a jamais autant maudit le Directeur de la Fondation _Æ_ ther qu'à cet instant. Pourquoi ce vieillard se sent-il toujours obligé de lui – leur – compliquer la vie ?

Lorsqu'il trouve enfin le courage de se retourner, il se heurte à un mur de glace si large et si épais qu'il lui est impossible de le briser. L'apparence de Gladio est tout aussi négligée qu'à leur précédente rencontre. Ses cheveux n'ont pas l'air d'avoir rencontré un peigne depuis une éternité, et ses vêtements comptent encore plus de trous. Tili pensait jusque-là que ce n'était pas possible, mais ses cernes sont beaucoup plus creuses. Pourtant, il décèle dans le vert glacial de ses yeux la même lueur que la fois précédente.

Après avoir vu Moon éclater en sanglots, il comprend enfin ce qu'elle représente.

Du chagrin.

L'image du Gladio puissant et indestructible qu'il avait en tête jusqu'à présent vole en éclats. Gladio n'est pas fort. La perte d'un être cher suffit à le faire s'écrouler.

Gladio est si facile à briser.

– Je vais vous laisser, fait Vicky.

Tili l'entend plus qu'il ne l'écoute et il la voit s'en aller plus qu'il ne la regarde. Elle est suivie de près par une employée de la Fondation, qui s'incline poliment avant de sortir.

L'atmosphère de la pièce se fait de plus en plus lourde. Aucun des deux garçons ne prononce le moindre mot pendant quelques secondes qui semblent s'écouler comme des siècles aux yeux de Tili, mais très vite, Gladio reprend la parole :

– Sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème ? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le maintenant ou pars.

Sa voix est cassante, sèche, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adresse au garçon à la queue de cheval. L'espace d'une seconde, Tili veut juste laisser tomber, s'en aller si loin qu'il pourra oublier. (Tout du moins, il essayera.) Les problèmes de Gladio ne sont pas les siens, après tout. Il n'a jamais eu aucune obligation envers lui, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Jamais._

Pourtant, il y a une part de lui qui lui dit de ne pas baisser les bras, de ne surtout pas abandonner ce garçon anéanti qui lui fait face. De le soutenir, de l'aider à se reconstruire.

C'est cette part de lui qu'il décide d'écouter.

– Je voulais juste te dire que… je suis là pour toi, peu importe ce que tu traverses.

Les yeux de Gladio s'écarquillent, et Tili fait de son mieux pour ne pas les fuir. « Surtout, ne pas baisser les bras », se répète-t-il. « Surtout, ne l'abandonne pas. »

– Je sais que mon caractère t'énerve, que tu ne m'as jamais porté dans ton cœur et que tu ne supportes pas de me voir, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'apprécie beaucoup, et… ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça. Alors…

Il ne peut s'empêcher de détourner le regard, juste le temps de trouver ses mots. (Il peut bien s'autoriser quelques secondes au chaud, loin du froid qui émane de Gladio.) Lorsqu'il réussit finalement à transformer ses pensées en mots, il est prêt à lui faire face à nouveau :

– Tu peux m'en parler. Je serai toujours là pour t'aider.

La lueur dans les yeux de Gladio se fait plus intense, sans doute parce qu'il ne cherche plus à la cacher. Ses yeux sont très vite inondés de larmes, qu'il essaye tant bien que mal d'essuyer. Il finit par libérer sa mèche jusque-là coincée derrière son oreille, sans doute pour mieux se dissimuler.

– Ne va pas croire que je pleure, marmonne-t-il d'une voix faible.

Tili ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

– D'accord.

Ils restent ainsi un long moment. Gladio pleure, tente d'étouffer ses sanglots, et Tili le regarde, un sourire bienveillant baignant sur le visage. Il ne le force pas, ne le forcera pas à parler ; il se contente d'attendre.

– Lillie, fait finalement Gladio lorsque ses pleurs se font moins intenses, Lillie me… Elle me manque tellement.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt. Tili hoche la tête pour l'inciter à continuer, même si son interlocuteur ne le regarde pas.

– Je pensais que… quand tout serait terminé, on pourrait… vivre ici ensemble, avec Mère. Tout redeviendrait comme avant, avant toute cette histoire d'Ultra-Chimères. J'ai peut-être été un petit trop… optimiste ?

– Lillie reviendra, Gladio. Et lorsque ce sera le cas, on donnera une fête énorme dans mon village, comme quand Moon est devenue Maître de la Ligue ! (Gladio prend un air faussement intrigué, qui ne berne pas pour autant Tili.) Ne fais pas semblant, je t'ai vu nous observer derrière un arbre.

Les joues de Gladio se teintent d'un rouge criard, et Tili ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il aime beaucoup – a toujours beaucoup aimé cette manière qu'a Gladio de nier ses sentiments. Il entend souvent Moon le qualifier de _tsundere_ , ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux.

Il le voit essuyer rapidement ses larmes avec la manche de son pull, et il se retient de justesse de lancer le même « Qui essayes-tu de berner ? » que lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Je suis content que Lillie vous ait rencontrés, lâche finalement Gladio. Sans vous, qui sait ce qu'elle serait devenue ?

– Elle serait probablement encore en train d'essayer de faire rentrer Doudou dans son sac…

Et, peut-être a-t-il bien fait de lâcher cette phrase à ce moment, parce que Gladio se met à rire.

Il l'a déjà vu sourire, à Moon ou à Lillie, mais jamais rire. Son visage, lorsqu'il est peint de bonheur, ressemble encore plus à celui de sa petite sœur, et Tili peut y retrouver la même douceur et la même innocence. Gladio, même s'il est plus âgé que lui d'un an, n'est au fond qu'un enfant forcé de revêtir un masque d'adulte au quotidien. Ses yeux sont mi-clos et sa main couvre sa bouche, comme pour cacher son hilarité. Tili espère qu'il restera ainsi encore un moment, au moins le temps de le laisser graver cette image dans sa tête.

– Je pense que tu devrais rire plus souvent, déclare-t-il sans réfléchir, et il se dit que de toutes les fois où il aurait dû se taire, celle-là est sans doute la pire.

Le rire de Gladio s'arrête instantanément. Tili sent son visage le brûler, et, à son plus grand soulagement, cela semble également être le cas pour son interlocuteur. Un silence pesant s'installe, mais le président de la Fondation Æther finit par le briser dans un murmure :

– Je pense, que tu devrais pour ta part rire moins souvent. Beaucoup moins souvent.

– Ma joie de vivre t'effraye ? Dois-je t'appeler « Monsieur Désespoir » à compter d'aujourd'hui ?

– La ferme.

Gladio se renfrogne. Ses sourcils se froncent à nouveau et sa bouche se tord en une grimace mécontente ; mais la lueur de chagrin qui baigne dans le vert de ses yeux s'atténue, maintenant mêlée à une pointe d'irritation et de… soulagement ?

(Et Tili, même s'il ne dit rien, n'a jamais été aussi satisfait de sa vie.)

.

* * *

Tili est un rayon de soleil. Ou plutôt, le rayon de soleil qui éclaire la vie de Gladio. J'aime tellement ce perso.

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt !


End file.
